Francesco Rojas
Trainer Information: *'Name': Francesco "Cesc" Rojas *'Age: '''22 *'Birthday: April 18 (Aries) *'Hometown: '''The Under, Orre Appearance: Cesc is a fairly vain individual, claiming 'pride in his appearance' as a pretense. He's about 5'8", with a trim, soccer player's body. His hair, untied, falls just a little past his shoulders, but he usually keeps it tied back in a bun, covered with a Chinese-style silk hair brocade. One of his more striking features is his heterochromia: One of his eyes is dark brown, while the other is a vibrant hazel. Even when not performing, he's still quite a snappy dresser. He tends to wear sleek button up shirts and slacks when out and about in towns. He often accessorizes with vests, ties, bowties, suspenders, elegant belts and the like. In more formal occasions, he'll wear a custom tailored suit. These clothes tend to all float around the blacks, dark reds, dark blues and dark purples, with ties, cufflinks, tie clips, pocket squares and the occasional flower, just to spruce up his elegant and classy look. Personality: Cesc is a gregarious and social person, but is not afraid of solitude. He's quite charming and uses his good looks to his advantage whenever he can. Cesc is also incredibly laid back and adopts a sort of "go with the flow" motto. Nothing ever seems to get under his skin and he rarely loses his temper. He's comfortable with anybody, regardless of how awkward they are in return, and tends to act familiar from the get go. While he leans towards the loquacious, Cesc can also be a surprisingly good listener and tends to be able to play the role of Big Brother with aplomb. Biography: Fracesco Rojas was born to Alonso and Idina Rojas in Agate Town. However, his mother's life was claimed during his birth, and his distraught father soon followed her. The local doctors claimed that there was nothing wrong, medically, with him, so they cited a Broken Heart as cause for his cardiac arrest. Cesc was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle in the Under, where they owned a run-down little tailor shop. Due to the nature of where they were located, the rich would often send go-betweens to place orders and send measurements and the like for custom made suits. It seemed to be a very profitable business, run right under the nose of all the hoodlum denizens of The Under. With their spare money, they adopted a pokemon companion for Cesc, a Chimchar whom he named Valentine. The Chimchar shared many of Cesc's traits, and eventually developed the habit of synchronizing his poses with his trainer. Nevertheless, Cesc was still something of a rogue and a mischief-maker. He was a scamp-ish child, easily bored and prone to misbehaviour. Since he got grounded and confined to his room often, he actually found that he had a good love of reading. When he wasn't out socializing and gallivanting around town with his friends, he was at home with a good book or two for company. Cesc ran with a fairly rough crowd in his teen years. Despite showing aptitude for any number of potential careers, he opted for a life of thievery and misdemeanors, easily accessing whatever he wanted down in the rough and tumble shanty city. For all intents and purposes, he was a gangster, and even in his teens gained a reputation for his classy behaviour and appearance. He never sullied his hands with the dirty work, he was often the silver-tongue, mediator and go between. Ultimately, he was seen as sort of a Big Brother figure as well as one of the De Facto leaders of the crew. This carried on until he was about 20 years old. It wasn't until the gang suffered its first death in its ranks that Cesc realize the consequences of his lifestyle. He decided to leave the gang. They did not like his choice in the matter, and came close to 'teaching him a lesson', but they decided ultimately that he was family, and had the right to leave if he so chose. Fortune would have it that Cesc's Aunt and Uncle were planning on moving away from The Under, out to the Continent of Furoh where they'd purchased a little shop in Arasam to start their Tailoring business over in a better place. Cesc could not have been more overjoyed at the decision and gladly helped them pack. While waiting at Gateon Port, Cesc decided to explore the Lighthouse. He passed a few trainers, a few of whom challenged him to battles, but he politely declined each time. Pokemon battling really wasn't his thing. Once inside the lighthouse though, he was immediately beset upon by a wild Sneasel, who had just recently taken up residence there. Narrowly avoiding the claws, he managed to summon Valentine to the field. In lieu of completely defeating the enemy pokemon, he decided on capture, and thus acquired the second member of his team, whom he named Oberon. Once in Arasam, the tailor shop was fairly slow. Cesc continued to work at the shop. It wasn't until he had the chance to go see a Pokemon Contest, wherein Troy of Arasam had faced two separate challengers (who we know as Pandora Gibbs and Douken Sota), that he realized that Pokemon Coordinating was a whole new field. He started training his pokemon that very evening. Destiny seemed to have everything in store for Cesc. Once he began to get the handle on how contest were run, with research and some practice, his Aunt and Uncle approached him, wondering how to advertise better their custom clothing. Cesc immediately proposed that he enter pokemon contests, wearing their clothes. They agreed wholeheartedly and would send him new clothes to wear around Furoh via their delivery Skarmory, Speed. With that, Cesc set out on his journey to earn Contest Ribbons, as well as advertise his family's fine wares. Pokemon Team: Current Team: Valentine *'Level/Gender/Species: 'Level 10 Male Chimchar *'Nature: Lax *'Ability: '''Blaze *'Father/Mother: Dewgong/Infernape *'Known Moves: '''Scratch, Leer, Ember, Taunt, *Fake Out, *Encore *Egg Moves *'Other Notes: Oberon *'Level/Gender/Species: '''Level 10 Male Sneasel *'Nature: Naughty *'Ability: '''Inner Focus *'Father/Mother: 'Zoroark/Weavile *'Known Moves: 'Scratch, Leer, Taunt, Quick Attack, Screech, *Counter, *Pursuit *Egg Moves *'Other Notes: Other Information: Notable Accomplishments: None Yet Inventory: *"The Coordinator in You" a how-to guide to Pokemon Coordinating *Pokeballs of various nature. *A Seal Case, gift from his Aunt. *A flask filled with Campari, for nerves. *Pokegear, with which to contact his Aunt and Uncle for pickups. Trivia: *Cesc names his pokemon after men in Shakespeare plays. Valentine is from "Two Gentlemen of Verona", and Oberon is from "Midsummer Night's Dream" *Francesco, Cesc's given name, simply means "From France", which is utterly untrue. *Rojas is Spanish for Red. *In truth, Cesc is named after Arsenal Midfielder and Co-Captain Cesc Fabregas, known for his dazzling opportunity creation. *Cesc was originally meant to carry the title: "La Furia Roja" which is Spanish for Red Fury. However, after several revisions, that title lost all meaning and was thus omitted. *Cesc is an orphan, and used to 'lead' a gang of hooligans in The Under. He's grown now, but still has a mischevious streak and an urchin grin. *Cesc has a tendency to take dramatic poses, but this is all just training for Pokemon Coordination.